Skies Thoughts And Text Messages
by M-Theory
Summary: Her chest was heavy and her breathing quicken as she stared at the ticket in her hands.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. The only thing that is mine here is the idea for the plot; everything esle... Well, it's not.**

_There's a note at the end of the story, if you get there you should check it out._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Look, mom, I'm fine… It's nothing, just allergies. Yeah, I'm ok, I told you that I'm here because Hanna's still a lit... Yeah, I know. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Yeah, I will... Right, I love you too."<p>

Emily sighed deeply after she hanged the phone call and she couldn't prevent a sniff. She dried her tears with the back of her hands and the image of Paige walking away played again in her head. Right now she hated everything, she hated –A, she hated Alison, she hated Mona, she hated Paige's parents for taking her away, she hated Rosewood, she hated every-sinlge-thing.

She looked through the little window; a little blurred by her tears, and all the lights down in the ground seemed so small and at least for a few hours, so seemed her problem in Rosewood. Alison was in prison now, Spencer wasn't a suspect of murder anymore, for a few minutes everything wasn't terrible. But when she arrived to the airport everything started to fall down again. Something she hated about flights was the engines noise and it was even worse if you had one the last seats and when you buy a cheap-last minute ticket, that's what you get. She felt her phone vibrating in her hands and she opened a text.

_From: Hanna.  
>To: Emily.<em>

_Sure. But why can't U come over at Spencer's? Where R U? We want to see U to know if U R ok._

Emily needed an explanation for not coming back home tonight and Hanna was the first thing to come to mind so she texted her asking her if she could tell her mother she was at her place, now that was settle it was a less thing to worry about. Not that it did much for her state of mind, though, because millions of thoughts were running in her brain at once. It's not that she blamed Paige of not wanting to stay in that messed up town. She understood perfectly why Paige left; that was the thing, she didn't want to understand why she left. She didn't want Paige to be right, she wanted to keep thinking that Paige didn't have any reason to leave because being mad at her made things easier. When you're mad at someone, missing them didn't hurt as much as missing Paige was hurting Emily right now. It's not like Emily regretted that she spent most of the day trying to get Alison out of the way. She did that so her girlfriend wouldn't leave but she wished that the day had more hours just so they could've spent more time together, talking, holding each other, just enjoying the time they still had together.

"Miss?" A voice brought her back to reality; an air hostess was dragging a little car as she gave her a little smile "Would you like to have something to drink?".

"No, thank you" She dried the trace of her tears in her cheeks and tried to sound not as awful as she was feeling inside. The young woman gave her a nod and another smile as she proceeded to serve the other people in the plane.

A sound in her phone made her look at the screen again, "20% of battery remaining." Emily stared at her phone; that was unfortunate, she thought, she blocked her phone to turn her screen off, hoping on saving some energy. Of course, she didn't have her charger with her, well, to be fair, she didn't have much else, either. In her hands she had her plane ticket and her phone, and in her small purse was… Some make up, her house keys, car keys, her driver license and the money she had left. She didn't know what she was doing by going to Atlantic City all by herself with just her almost-dead phone and cash but she knew she couldn't handle staying there. When she saw Paige's plane take off her chest started to get heavy and hot, she just didn't want to be there, she needed to get out, so she just looked up the number of the gate in her ticket and her feet started to move and here she was. It was strange and oddly impulsive of her, but it still feels like it was the right choice, she just needed to escape for that hell of a town, even if it was for just a few moments, even if it was for just one night.

She remembered the look in Paige's face when she told her that she needed to leave, determinate, but so sad and hurt. Emily knew Paige left because it was the best for her. Paige was right, she didn't deserve to leave to live in fear, the night that Nate kidnapped them went fast through her mind and she nodded, Paige deserved the best of everything, she truly did. She didn't deserve how Alison bullied her, she didn't deserve all that –A did to her, to them, so maybe California wasn't a horrible idea. Maybe there she could be safe, there she wouldn't have to handle her messy life full with murders, plots and the drama -A brought into her life. Paige already had a good life in Cali, she'd get into Stanford and live her dreams. Emily dried again her tears and breathed, Paige was right. It was for the best. Now it hurt like hell, but it was for the better, it was for Paige's sake.

"Miss?" Emily looked up again, the hostess apparently finished serving all other passengers she stood there holding a little bottle "I'm sorry if I'm stepping off the line, but you look like you could use some water, please, drink a little" The woman offered a smile. Emily looked at her for a second before taking it.

"Thanks" Emily said nodding.

"I think you just need to take a breath. It all gets better." They looked at each other for a moment before the older woman started to drag the cart again.

Maybe that's what she needed, to take a breath. And she would have a second to do it in Atlantic City, maybe just for a night she could be feel sad and in pain, but it would be by her own terms, without -A making everything worse. Right now all she wanted was to be with Paige, but she was hopping that soon she could see things with Paige point of view. Yes, it wasn't fair, but as long was Paige was safe and doing what she was supposed to be doing, she was ok. The" fasten your belt" and "No phones" light were on and a almost robotic voice started to talk throught the speakers, but she only understood a few words (Saying they we're about to land)because as she was about to turn off her cellphone she received a text and her arounds didn't matter.

She smiled at the screen as she tried to stop her tears. Paige left and she still needed to return to her own messy reality tomorrow. But for now, all that mattered was that text in her phone and the hope to find a hotel and a store that was open this late to buy charger so she could text the girl who was also on plane hundreds of miles away. Yeah, 4 years and a country in between was a lot, but it didn't mean it was impossible.

_From: Paige._

_To: Emily._

_Walking away from you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I love you._

* * *

><p>Well, I don't know what this is about but...When I saw that airport scene and Emily just freezed there, staring at the ticket in her hand, all I could think was "Omg. What if she takes that plane?" And that, kids, is how this werid, lame-ass fic was born.<p>

Anyhow, I bet you're wondering "Why didn't she just made a fic where Paige's there and have a happy ending?"

I think this is just more of a therapeutic thing for me, because I guess I need to accept the fact that my babe really is going to California, and I still wanna cry about it.

I know this isn't an actually great fic, but I still want you to tell me what you think about it, even if you hated it I'd like to know..

Thanks for reading.

-Alex.-


End file.
